


strangers in a bar

by fan_nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Lance sits next to the pouty man at the bar, determined to go home with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my name is ash and i LOVE TO DIE, SON

 

It's been another long day at the gym.

Being a physical therapist is highly rewarding, and Lance wouldn't trade his job for anything in the world, but there are heartbreaking days that just drain all of his energy. He'd had a very kind old woman to help with post-surgical adjustments, and seeing the tears in her eyes had reminded him of his own _abuelita_. She'd whispered that he was a sweet young man with tears in her eyes, hanging on to his left arm for dear life.

It makes him disappointed to see the gentle-eyed older people sitting on those high beds all by themselves. In his mind, he works hard to make sure that they view him as the adopted grandchild they've never had.

Needless to say, he walks into his favorite bar with a sigh and _heavy_ desire for an adult beverage. He sits near the edge, close to his favorite bartender. The older man is well sculpted and smiles easily for his suffering customers. "Evening, Lance. The usual?"

"Please." Shiro trots off to the freezer for a glass and pushes one of the tap levers for a few seconds to let the beer start draining properly. Once the glass is overflowing, he lets it rest for a few seconds, and then passes it to the tall man at the bar. "Long day?"

"Always," Lance replies easily, around a sip of his beer. His eyes roam the bartop for few moments before he sighs again. " _And_ , it's going to be a long night."

"Wish you wouldn't try to fish around my bar for a date every time you have a bad day at work," Allura teases, smacking him lightly about his shoulders. "It makes for messy conversations with unhappy guests."

"Excuse you," the tan man scoffs, flaunting his flawlessly shiny auburn hair, "My drunken flirting is amazing."

Coran snorts from a distance away. "Yes, of course. I'm sure you are quite the hit with such wonders as, _baby, I bet there's a whole galaxy between your legs ready for me to explore_ , and, lest we all forget, _sweetheart, your eyes are an ocean I'd pay anything to get lost in_."

"I will have you know that those were both eventually successful!"

"You got punched first, though," Shiro murmurs good-naturedly. Lance gives him this heartbroken look and he shrugs in response.

About two minutes later, a man walks in, and sits at the other end of the bar looking absolutely furious. His lips are pouty and full, his hair is silky, and Lance licks his aggressively bisexual lips.

"Watch this, Allura," Lance winks at her. "Bout to score tonight with this fresh pickup line."

"Oh wait," Coran hums, fiddling with his phone, "I want a picture for when you get punched and denied _again_."

Lance sidles up to the stranger with a big grin on his face, exuding confidence from his every pore. "Hey there. How're you tonight?"

The dark-eyed man narrows his eyes at him before glancing away to order. "Fine, thanks." His tone is terse.

"Looking for something in particular?" Lance leans his chin on his palm, fixing him with his pearly whites and trying to get a read on the grumpy man. "I come here all the time, maybe I can help?"

"I'm _fine_ ," the stranger insists sharply, angling himself away from Lance as best he can.

"Alright." He waits until the shorter man orders; then he tries to engage him again. "Toast?" Tentatively, the lighter-skinned man agrees and takes a quiet sip, looking pleasantly surprised with the drink's flavor. "Good choice?"

"I just pointed at something, so yeah, guess so." They share a laugh at that.

After a few minutes, Lance clears his throat, and gets his line prepared. Shiro sighs, so Allura and Coran perk up to watch him get wrecked.

"Listen, I just want to tell you that you are stunning, like, a laser straight to the heart." He flubs the last word and the barkeepers all groan.

Even his audience of one looks at him with a dead stare. _That_ eventually sets Allura into a giggling fit.

" _Stunning_ , Lance," Coran whispers as soon as he can come close enough to the man's ear to manage.

For the next ten minutes or so, Lance tells one lame joke after another, much to the angry stranger's dismay.

Finally, he gets annoyed, and murmurs, "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but could you stop? I kinda came here to chill in peace."

"Okay," Lance hums quickly, but then smiles softly at him. "So don't take this the wrong way, okay, but before you totally cut me off—which would be fair and I wouldn't be mad if you did—but I just wanna say that you're like, insanely gorgeous, and I have had maybe two too many drinks." He hiccups and raises a hand for Shiro to bring him another anyways. "Could I maybe ask your name, Mister Peace-and-Quiet?"

He flushes and grumbles. "My name is Keith, not Peace-and-Quiet."

"Yeah, I got that," Lance leans back in his chair, sounding less cocky and more loose-lipped. "It was a joke, buddy."

"I'm _not_ your buddy," He hisses, immediately ordering another drink, as if in an unspoken competition with Lance. "You're just messing with me, huh?"

"No _way_ ," Lance casually drapes an arm on the back of Keith's chair, taking pleasure in the way those dark eyes rake up his figure. "You're hot. I'm hot. You and I could be a volcano explosion. Together."

"It's called an _eruption_ ," Keith mutters quietly.

"Man, you're gonna make _me_ erupt if you say it like that," Lance practically purrs, leaning on his newfound companion and taking excessive pleasure in Keith's flushed expression. Shiro raises an eyebrow in disbelief, as do Allura and Coran. _Nobody_ expects Lance's pickup lines to be successful on another human being. "Listen. I know you don't know me all that well or anything, but let's say we head out of here?"

Keith is a little tipsy, but Lance's caramel skin makes his hazel eyes stand out and damn it, he's good looking. He's literally tall, dark, and handsome. Keith is weak to his type—overconfident; overly friendly; excessively smiling.

He pulls Lance's ear to his mouth and licks the shell of it to stake a sort of challenge. "I'm game if you're game."

Lance is weak to his type, too—overconfident; hotheaded; competitive.

He winks at the bartenders on his way out and they all shake their heads, floored at his success.

//

As soon as they stumble into Lance's apartment, the two of them vie for dominance. Keith pulls Lance's hair and slams him against the door as soon as they get in. Lance sucks lasting bruises into Keith's shoulders and pulls the smaller man against him by his plush ass, both of them groaning when they touch.

"Bed?" Keith asks, breath hot against Lance's mouth.

"Yeah," He answers breathlessly, too busy pulling the other man's shirt up over his head, grinning madly. Lance lets Keith pull him wildly into his arms, giggling like a child as he points the way to the bedroom and licks along the stockier man's nipples.

Keith hisses and unceremoniously drops Lance on the bed as soon as they cross the room's threshold. "You have everything?"

He stops playing with Lance's spine long enough to let the taller man fish around for lube and condoms. As soon as the coy man flashes them between his fingers, Keith shimmies next to him and starts to kiss him breathless, rutting against Lance's thigh.

"So," Lance airily speaks, wiry arms wrapped around Keith's tightly structured abdomen, "How do you want to do this?"

"I could ride you," Keith offers, sweaty hair falling on Lance's shoulders. "Or I could _fuck_ you."

"Hmm," Lance pretends to contemplate for a moment before unceremoniously grinning and grabbing Keith's dick, eliciting a hiss from his partner. "Think you could hold off long enough to get inside?"

Keith snarls and kisses him again, retaliating by slathering lube all over both of their hands and fondling Lance's erection.

Lance's back arches off of the bed when Keith strokes him _just_ so. The dark-skinned man bites his lips and leans into Keith's touch, letting his own hand drop in his pleasure.

"Who's gonna come now, huh?"

Lance knows a challenge when he hears one, so he puts his arms around the small of Keith's back and bucks against him, smiling in satisfaction when he hears Keith gutturally moan.

"Dunno, man," Lance pants breathlessly against his sweaty neck, "Who's to say?"

Keith juts two fingers inside of Lance as soon as they're lubricated, and he takes a moment to savor the tightness of Lance's pert ass. "Mmm," he groans slowly, not in the least turned off as Lance squirms and whines against him. "You look so good like this."

"Don't tease," Lance keens, fingers clenched in the sheets as Keith explores hesitantly. "I can take anything you can give. Go deeper. I need more."

"Okay." Keith sticks his tongue out in concentration, jutting one more finger in and scissoring them. Lance curls in on himself and moans deeply. Keith grins at the noise and lazily sucks a hickey into the back of Lance's neck. "That felt good, huh?"

" _Yes_ ," Lance pushes back against his fingers and jostles so his ass grinds against Keith's erection. Keith similarly hisses. "C'mon."

"Be patient," Keith whispers, slipping his fingers out and gently kissing Lance's temple. "You want this to be good, right?"

 _"God, yes_."

Keith slowly opens the condom and slips it on, lubricates, and aligns himself. He asks Lance if he's ready multiple times and receives positive confirmation before he slips in and reminds himself not to get lost in the tightness, not to get so wrapped up in the sensation that he forgets about how it feels for his partner.

As soon as he's all in, Lance whispers. "Keith, for God's sake."

"I'm moving. Just…give me a minute."

"I'm dying, babe," Lance whines.

Keith raises an eyebrow. "Thought you weren't going to call me babe tonight."

"And _I_ thought you were going to fuck me, but shows me how _wro_ — _!_ " Lance sucks in a heady breath when Keith pulls in and out steadily, one hand already creeping up to jerk Lance off in time with his thrusts. "God, shit, _holy shit_."

"You didn't stick to the script until we finished," Keith whispers happily, grinning against him as he thrusts, saying anything to keep his mind sharp while he feels like he is slowly losing control.

"I don't even care, you piece of shit!" Lance spurts pre-come in time with Keith shifting and hitting his prostate. "Oh god, _Keith_ , _ohhh_."

"You're close," Keith hums, rocking into him and taking pleasure in every small grunt and moan Lance lets out. He pulls his boyfriend even closer and puffs air against his ears, a known sensitive spot for him. "C'mon, Lance."

Lance comes around the same time Keith comes, albeit closer to coming on the sheets and his chest than dripping sloppily inside of a condom. Lance peels it off of him in one motion, ties it, and throws it in the garbage. After that, he hands Keith a fucking _warm towel_ because he's a weirdo that actually has a towel warmer in his apartment. "You gotta admit," Lance saunters over, absolutely unaffected by walking around naked, "You were pretty into it this time."

"Your jokes were _so dumb_."

"You tried so hard not to laugh," Lance snickers, recalling. Keith pouts in his usual way, which just makes Lance want to hug him, so he does. "You are _soooo_ cute when you blush, I sometimes forget about that."

"Yeah, well, you're cute when I hold you in my arms, too." Keith assures him, nuzzling into Lance's warmth.

"What can I say," Lance offers, pulling one of Keith's arms up against his side, "I just really like the feeling. It's nice."

"I'll have sex with you in my arms sometime."

"Ooh, kinky."

"Yeah, well, you'd like that, you kinky shit," Keith hums, softly running his fingers down Lance's chest.

"Damn right," Lance agrees, his giggle reverberating through both of their chests. "And stop it, that tickles."

Keith huffs into his hair, but he obeys, and quietly settles into a doze next to his blissed-out boyfriend.

//

Back at the bar, Allura, Shiro, and Coran share looks. Shiro is the first one to roll his eyes and smile after their friends leave. "Don't they ever get tired of doing that?"

Allura puts one hand on her hips. "Well, they have been together, what, six years now? Have to keep the romance alive."

"Me, you, and Matt are never so ridiculous," Shiro insists, but his girlfriend just gives him a look.

"Shiro," Allura deadpans, "You had us roleplay _many things_ , not the least of which being the whole 'strangers in a bar' thing."

"It was in private," Shiro scowls. "That's totally different."

" _This is far too much information for my pure ears_ ," Coran loudly insists, covering his ears to prove his point. Shiro and Allura drop the conversation and go back to closing down the bar.

Once they all leave, they wave good night and hope that at least Lance and Keith can hold off for a couple nights.

It's too much trouble cleaning the place up if Keith feels like starting a fight, and everyone is just too nice to tell Lance to stop him.

Luckily, tonight is one of those night where the two of them are just too busy with each other to bother with anyone even _potentially_ looking their way, so Shiro and Allura count it as a success, heading home to go please their boyfriend their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to my bestie about how i was DYING to write this for weeks and finally i was like "why the fuck not man" so here it is!!! it's massively unedited so pls tell me if there are issues but damn it feels good to be done with this. <3


End file.
